Employee of the Month Part II The Revenge of Nufu!
by White Raven1717
Summary: The sequel to Employee of the Month...When BB losses the B-Ped, he is more determined that ever to get a moped...maybe too determined? And what really happened to Nufu?
1. The Funeral

White Raven: Ok, this is my first fan fic, and I am sooo exited! Please review people!

Oh, and is this necessary? Of course, I don't own Teen Titans, or I would have them air Prophecy next Saturday instead of June 4th! I do however own Falcon…you will learn about her in my next fan fic…

­­­--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Employee of the Month, Part II, The Revenge of Nufu!

Chapter 1 The Funeral:

Dark clouds of sadness hung low, crying a light rain heavy enough to clear most of the streets of jump city. It was a warm day in April, yet the rain seemed to make everything appear cold and uninviting. The rain fell in the puddles on the street, the ripples creating hypnotic effects on the water's surface. The rain fell over the ocean, the drops swallowed by the angry waves. The waves were stronger than usual, powered by the winds that accompanied the rain. The waves crashed upon the jagged rocks lining the shore of Titan's Tower.

The Titans gathered near the roaring waters, but not too close. The growing ferocity of the waves forced the titans to inch closer to the tower with each crash of the growing waves. They huddled over a mound of freshly dug up, and reburied earth. A small pile of flowers that plucked from the island lay on the mound, bathed lightly in rain drops.

Four Titans listened to the sounds of the ocean for a moment before Beast Boy spoke. His voice was void of the usual excitement and laughter. His words were customary of such ceremonies. Starfire's eyes had lost their innocent glow, tears visibly forming, as though about to spill over at Beast Boy's melancholy words. The human side of Cyborg's face matched the emotion of the mechanical side. Robin's face was emotionless too, all hints of feelings from his eyes barricaded by his mask.

Beast Boy continued on, speaking sorrowfully "We will never forget what she did for us, and we will always remember--"

"Is this really necessary?" a monotones voice interrupted.

Beast Boy turned sharply around, glaring at the half-demon, "Yes! Dude, it's the B-Ped's funeral! It was what she would have wanted" Beast boy said sadly, remembering what Cyborg had said…

"It's damaged beyond repair. Man, you really did some major damage here."

Raven's harsh voice suddenly jerked him from his memory.

"It. The moped was an it. And the reason it is "dead" is because of your recklessness" Raven said coolly, a dark silhouette of a raven forming over her, cloaking her from the rain.

Starfire looked on slightly confused, "But friend Raven, is it not custom to honor your dead with this "funeral"?

"Yea Star," Robin began to explain "Raven is just…never mind. Hey Beast Boy, can you hurry it up? It's getting kinda wet." He said, shaking his head so quickly that the water flew off and his hair returned to its usual spiky state.

"Yea man. My game can't wait forever" Cyborg added, looking into the main room window where his video game was on pause, displayed on the big screen TV.

Beast Boy sighed, "We will always remember you B-Ped" He said letting a final flower fall from his hand and rest on the grave. He looked at it for a moment, remembering his ride on it, in one night, destroying Nufu and his Bob army….Beast Boy turned slowly and looked up, seeing Robin running into the Tower, Cyborg on his heels. Starfire flew eagerly after them, and Raven had disappeared completely, most likely via teleportation. Beast Boy walked slowly after them, pointy green ears drooping…

Meanwhile, a block of alien meat substitute came out of his hiding place behind a carton of milk. He peered out at where he had replaced himself with a block of leftover tofu, which was now gone, presumably eaten by that mechanical hand that had reached into the fridge... With the coast clear, Nufu absconded from the fridge, flopping onto the floor. He rolled himself over to the window, which was slightly ajar. He plopped himself on the windowsill, looking out at the Titans gathered outside, a victorious look on his face. Then his beady eyes fell upon Beast Boy, becoming two spots of hate.

"I, Nufu, have escaped the green one. Soon the creator will have his revenge!" He laughed evilly, "I will crush that little--whoa!" Nufu tilted dangerously as a sudden gust blew through the window. He began to lose his balance tilting dangerously back and forth wildly. Soon he regained his balance, letting out a sigh of relief.

Suddenly a flash of lightning flew through the sky, accompanied with a deafening crash of thunder.

"AHHH!" Nufu screamed, jumping in surprise. He fell out of the window tumbling out to the rocks below.

"I-ow!" he said, bouncing on a rock, "will-ow! get-ouch! that-ouchie! green-ow! basta--" Nufu's cry was swallowed up with the rest of him by a wave, crashing over the rocks and taking Nufu back with it into the sea…

So, like it? Hate it? Well tell me then! Or I will poison you! Reviewers get m00fins! Mmmm, can't cha smell em' a cooking? Come and get em'!


	2. Spring Cleaning

Here it is! Chapter 2! WHOOT! cheers, dances, ect

Oh, and I would like to thank the **_ONE _**and **_ONLY_** reviewer, NevermoretheRaven! cheers, dances, ect. For that, you get 2 m00fins! Now to formaly reply to that review...

NevermoretheRaven: I think his voice is funny, but to each their own...and How does a cube roll? Well it takes alot of practice, and some getting used to, or else you would get dizzy, but because I am the author, if I want a cubed Nufu to roll, he rolls...Mwahahaha!

Ahem, anyway, on with Chapter 2!

Chapter 2: Spring Cleaning

Beast Boy sat at the kitchen table, absent-mindedly swirling his cereal with his spoon. Robin and Cyborg sat next to him, discussing Cyborg's new game, Attack of the Fizzons 4. Beast Boy half listened to their conversation…

"... awesome graphics..."

"...No, the combo is x, x, o, y, o not x, x, o, o, y!"

He sighed, daydreaming, once again, about his moped...that one ride, racing down the streets of Jump City, feeling the rush of the wind...this inevitably lead to Beast Boy scheming up new ways to get some cash...

_ 'Another job? Nah, work is too hard...I could go into the entertainment business! Yea! And I could train a gerbil army to sing the hamster dance song, and I could be their guinea pig conductor and-'_

"Who told Starfire about spring cleaning?"

"AHHHH!" Beast Boy jumped up a foot into the air. Raven, who had suddenly appeared at the table, gave Beast Boy a death glare for his reaction to her presence.

Robin and Cyborg shrugged, and returned to their game, more or less ignoring her. Raven then turned to Beast Boy, who grinned sheepishly.

"I might have mentioned something. Why?"

"She decided to clean out the tower. The _entire_ tower" Raven said in her monotone voice.

"So? How bad could that be?"

"Dude! Hurry up! I need to go to the bathroom!"

"I'm trying!" Cyborg's muffled voice said to Beast Boy. He had tried to dig through a pile of junk that nearly reached the ceiling, but had failed. He was now presently stuck in the death trap, trying to desperately escape. Beast Boy was whimpering, waiting for him to get out.

"I was supposed to start training 5 minutes ago" Robin said, annoyed

"God forbid you are late for your third training session today" the half demon commented sarcastically, tapping her foot on the floor.

"Training should be our top priority! We need to be ready if Slade-" Robin turned to face her, only to see Raven had disappeared, swallowed up in shadows, retreating to her room.

"Dude, that is so unfair" Beast Boy said, watching her teleport. By now he was dancing.

"I swear I am going to blast this pile of..." he started, sonic cannon charging.

"HELLO FRIENDS! Is spring not the most glorious season on this earth? I have begun this 'spring cleaning' Beast Boy told me of" Starfire said, gesturing to the pile, a huge grin on her face.

Robin glared at Beast Boy, who laughed meekly. Cyborg finally managed to escape from the junk pile.

"Star, this stuff can't stay here"

"I know. I intended to dispose of it" she replied

"Dude! Look at this stuff, it's still good" Beast Boy said, picking up a toy monkey holding cymbals. It crashed them together merrily, "Help me, help me count to ten! 1, 2, 3..." it chimed.

Robin stared at him, one eyebrow raised, then snatched the monkey, and tossed it over his shoulder back into the pile.

"This stuff has to go" he repeated, sternly.

As it was Beast Boy's fault that the Tower was being cleaned out, it was the general consensus that helped get rid of the old junk… after he went to the bathroom.

"I never told her to actually clean out the tower," he grumbled, dragging a huge garbage bag of old paraphernalia through the main room, "this stuff _is_ still good"

"I can't get it? Then where can I find it?"

Beast Boy looked up at the big screen TV, distracting from his garbage duties. On the TV was and old woman, and a dreary looking clerk, who blinked rather slowly.

The clerk suddenly burst into song, "_When you can't seem to find a base ball that's been signed, it's on E-Bay_..." he sang, "_jazz or swing, nice bling bling, it's on E-Bay!..."_ he soon finished the new version of That's Amore, leaving the woman stunned.

Beast Boy watched with wide eyes. He suddenly had an idea...maybe his first good idea. Turning on his heel, he grabbed the bag and ran upstairs to his room.

Nufu opened his eyes, wincing at the blinding sun. He said the first, most logical question that came to his mind.

"Where am I?"

He looked around, yellow beady eyes blinking at the bright sun. It was a tropical paradise, straight out of a postcard. Palm trees, white sand, and the clear blue ocean. Two kids walked by, talking excitedly...in Spanish. One pointed at Nufu and ran over to him.

"Como es? (What is it?)" One asked

"Yo quiero comer! Delicioso! (It looks yummy, let eat it!)" The other replied

"I am Nufu! I will destroy you all!" he cried fiercely.

The children looked at it wide-eyed, and then shrugged. One picked him up, ready to take a bite out of him.

"GET AWAY FROM ME YOU WRETCHED HUMANS!" Nufu yelled. He bounced out of the child's hand, half rolling, half bouncing away as fast as he could, screaming hysterically. The children ran after him, hungry stares on their faces.

Please review people! I wrote out chapter three, now I just need to type it, but that is quite boring...maybe it you reviewed more, I could type faster...Please review!


End file.
